Kingdom Heats and The ugly duckling
by rikusmine
Summary: Have you ever heard the story about the ugly duckling were an ugly baby chick that grew up to be a beautiful swan…Well what if the ugly duckling become a swan and then a beautiful person? Riku.OC.


Kingdom Heats and The ugly duckling. 

_Have you ever heard the story about the ugly duckling were an ugly baby chick that grew up to be a beautiful swan…Well what if the ugly duckling become a swan and then a beautiful person? If you want to find out then come, sit and listen to my story of the ugly duckling that grew up to be our new king…_

It was a clear sunny day down near by the lake, it was late spring and every mother was either waiting for their new born children or just had their new born children, but for one mother today was different.

The mother was Mrs Duck, who in-fact is a real duck that lives near the lake edge. Now Mrs Duck was just sitting on her nest full of eggs when she heard a 'crack'.

Mrs Duck gasped and jumped of her nest.

"Oh my! It's time! Come on out my little baby!" she said sweetly, at last her eggs began to hatch. The first egg hatched into a baby boy duckling.

"Mama?" chipped the little duckling looking up at the bigger duck.

"Yes my sweet. I'm you're Mama." Said Mrs Duck as she smiled at her child.

"Mama!" cried the duckling as he jumped up into his mothers arms. Mrs Duck lathed happily.

"I think I shall call you, Wakka." Said Mrs Duck, now she was even happier after naming her first son. Suddenly there was another 'crack' as another egg began to hatch.

"What's that Mama?" asked Wakka pointing to the egg.

"You're baby brother or sister, my dear Wakka." Replied Mrs Duck as she watched with Wakka what the egg may hatch into. Soon the egg hatched to revile a little girl duckling; it yawned at first but soon looked up to see its mother.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Yes and this is you're brother Wakka." Said Mrs Duck as she pointed out her son.

"I shall call you, Selphie, my little dear." Mrs Duck added as she gave her child a hug.

"Hi Selphie!" said Wakka happily.

"Hi there Wakka." Said Selphie as she smiled and hugged her brother. Just then two more 'crack' and two more eggs hatched.

"Oh my! Twins!" said Mrs Duck with joy in her heart. Moments later, two blue eyed baby boy duckling's had hatched from their eggs.

"Oh wow! They look so cute!" said Selphie.

"And their eyes are so blue!" said Wakka.

"Indeed they are. I think I shall call you, Sora…" Mrs Duck said as she pointed to the duckling with brown fluff.

"And you shall be called Roxas." Added Mrs Duck as she pointed to the yellow duckling. Both of the twins smiled and hugged their mother before hugging their brother and sister.

Mrs Duck smiled at her four children, but frond when she saw her last egg. Now her last egg was twice as big as the others, but it looked like it wasn't going to hatch, so Mrs Duck sat back on it and waited… and waited… and waited, but still no sign of the egg hatching.

"Why does our brother or sister not want to hatch Mama?" asked Sora looking at the egg.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. Maybe it's too cold…" replied Mrs Duck.

"Oh I know what we can do! Let's all sit around the egg to keep it warm!" said Roxas.

"Oh that's a lovely idea Roxas!" said Selphie.

"Come on then! Let's keep that egg warm!" said Wakka as he took his place and sat down. The other soon joined him and started waiting with their mother.

They all waited for half an hour until they heard a 'crack'.

"It's hatching! It's hatching!" cried Selphie as she jumped back and bounced on her feet. Everyone else stood up and let the egg hatch on its own, it took a little while but it did hatch.

But what was inside egg was not a duckling… It looked almost like a duckling but it was bigger and was a grey colour, not brown or yellow like the other ducklings. It had big aqua eyes and it was starring at everyone as if it was lost.

"M-Mama?" it was a baby boy and he was, well…

"What an ugly baby!" said Wakka out load.

"Wakka! Don't be rude!" said Mrs Duck crossly, but quickly clamed down.

"I'm sorry my dear, are you okay?" she asked looking into the eyes of the 'ugly' duckling.

"Yes. A-A-Are you m-m-my Mama?" he asked, sounding scared to ask. For a moment Mrs Duck wasn't sure how to answer but she knew deep down inside that this was her child, it was her egg, her nest, so it was her child.

"Yes. I am you're Mama." Mrs Duck said with smile as she picked up her 'ugly' child and hugged him.

"And I think you're name should be, Riku." she added as she put her son down. Riku looked up and smiled too.

"Um, hi. I'm Selphie." Selphie said trying to be nice. The others got her drift.

"I'm Sora."

"Roxas."

"And I'm Wakka. I guess we're you're brothers and sister then." Said Wakka.

"Yeah. I guess so." Said Riku. Mrs Duck smiled.

"Alright children, it's time for bed." She told her children, at first they fussed saying that they weren't sleepy but they did as they were told and soon fell asleep.

A week later after her children were born, Mrs Duck had decided to take her little babies for a swim around the lake. Her children stayed close to her, but Riku stayed the closest to her because the others were picking on him for being ugly…

"Oh! Mrs Duck, is that you?" asked a voice. Mrs Duck turned to look towards the voice and gasped.

"Yuna! It's been a while!" said Mrs Duck as she spotted another duck with one green eye and one blue eye. They both shared a hug, that's when Yuna saw Mrs Duck's children.

"Oh! All you're eggs have hatched I see." Said Yuna.

"Yes they have. This is Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Roxas…" said Mrs Duck as she pointed which one was which before turning to Riku.

"And this is Riku." she added with a smile. When Yuna saw Riku she gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Please tell me that's not you're child!" Yuna yelled a bit to load.

"Why ever not, Yuna?" asked Mrs Duck.

"Because it's far too ugly to be a duck, let alone a bird!" replied Yuna. Riku gasped. Was he really that ugly? Suddenly he didn't want to swim around the lake any more and decided to swim back home as fast as he could.

"Riku? Riku! Come back!" Mrs Duck called when she saw her child swim away. She followed him and so did the rest of her children. Soon Mrs Duck had caught up with Riku and made him stop.

"Riku, what's wrong? Why did you swim off like that?" she asked her child.

"A-A-Am I r-r-really t-th-that u-u-ugly?" Riku asked with tears in his eyes. Mrs Duck gasped, so that was the problem, she never thought that he would ever ask if he was really ugly or not.

"Well, it depends on who is really looking at you…" said Mrs Duck.

"In other words, yes you are!" said Wakka. Mrs Duck hit Wakka on the back of his head telling him 'don't be so rude' while the others lathed.

"But it true Mama! He's ugly!" said Selphie.

"Yeah! You've told us to never lie…" started Sora.

"…And to always tell the truth!" finished Roxas. Selphie nodded her head.

"You did Mama, you did!" she said smiling as Riku jumped into the nest. Something told him this was going to be a long night. After some fussing, Mrs Duck got everyone into the nest, everyone one went to sleep, all except Riku who was looking down at the water.

"I'm ugly?... I'm an ugly duckling?" he asked himself, the poor little bird did not sleep one bit that night… all he could do was hope and prey that some day he would become 'beautiful'…

A few years later, when Riku and his brothers and his sister have all turned nine years old, Riku was swimming as fast as he could back to his mothers nest with tears in his eyes and three white older ducks right behind him.

"That's right ugly! Cry back home to you Mama!" lathed the oldest white duck while the others lathed. Riku jumped into the nest, which was getting a bit small for him, and preyed for someone to help him. Just as the white ducks were going to jump on top of him, Mrs Duck appeared from the weeds with her wing opened wide and a very cross look across her face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" she screamed at the white ducks. The white ducks swam back home in fear that Mrs Duck was right behind them. Mrs Duck sighed as she settled down before looking over to her son.

"Are you alright Riku?" she asked as she got up on the edge of the nest. Truthfully Mrs Duck was finishing off a new nest so that Riku wouldn't fall out of it with his quick growth. Riku was already the same size as his mother, but his neck was becoming longer and slimmer and he was becoming more of a whitest silver colour too, but no matter what everyone said he looked grey.

"Yes mother, I'm fine. I'm just sad that no-one, either then you, will understand me…" said Riku as he got off the nest and looked behind the weeds his mother appeared from and saw another nest at lest four to five times bigger then the old one.

"Did you really build this for me?" Riku asked looking towards his mother.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" asked Mrs Duck with a hopeful smile.

"I love it! Thank you mother!" said Riku as he hugged his mother, Mrs Duck smiled and lathed as she petted her son's head.

"You're welcome very much, Riku." she said before let her son get use to the new nest and waited for her other children to come home.

As Riku was enjoying himself in his new nest, he heard something not to far where he was. Curious, Riku swam over towards the sound to find out what was going on. Riku soon found himself at the edge of the lake near to a castle that belong to a real King and Queen, Riku was told so many stories about the kingdom that he and his family lived so close by that he wanted to meet one of the royals, but never got a chance… he was pretty sure that he was too ugly to been seen by a royal…

The sound got loader as Riku turned pass a tree and found someone crying, a little girl no older then 8, from what Riku could tell, wearing a very ugly bright pink dress. The little girl had brown shoulder length hair and pale skin, Riku couldn't see her face because she was crying into the tree.

"Why did he say that? I know I'm not like my sisters and brother but he didn't need to say that I'm ugly!" the girl cried out load. Riku gasped someone who was claimed to be ugly? But all humans were supposed to be beautiful, weren't they? The little girl turned herself around so that her back was against the tree and that's when Riku saw her face. She wasn't ugly, she was beautiful! The most beautiful thing that Riku had ever seen! Her face was soft and kind looking; her eyes were deep brown and were full of sadness… she was very cute, so Riku couldn't see why she had been called ugly part from the dress…

Riku didn't know how close he was getting to the little girl until it was too late. The little girl gasped when something caught her eye, it was Riku that she saw…

"Wow… What a pretty bird…" she said softly, Riku looked around to see who she was talking about but saw no-one. The girl giggled.

"I'm talking about you, silly!" she said pointing to Riku. Riku was in shock, him? Pretty? No! That can't be right! Can it? The girl moved herself closer to the edge of the lake to get closer to Riku.

"Hello there pretty bird, I'm Angel." Said the little girl.

"_Angel, huh? That's a pretty name!"_ thought Riku as he swam closer to Angel. Angel smiled as she touched Riku's head and Riku liked been touched by Angel that he got out of the lake and sat down beside her.

For a very long time Riku and Angel just sat there near the edge of the lake, soon Angel started talking to Riku about why she was crying. A boy came to her home to asked one of the many sisters to become his wife when they got older, but the boy was so rude that he said that Angel looked ugly that he yelled the word ugly six times in her face! And now Angel had ran away from home to cry her heart out…

"Angel! Angel where are you?" called a voice. Angel gasped.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"Princess! Princess Angel!" called the same voice. Angel tried to hide.

"_Princess?"_ Riku thought to himself, he wasn't sure how to take this news.

"Oh pretty bird; I didn't want to tell you that I was a Princess because I'm lonely. I'm so sorry pretty bird, forgive me." Said Angel with tears in her eyes. Riku quickly wiped away her tears making Angel smile.

"Thank you… you are my first and best friend ever…" she said as she took off something from around her neck.

"This will prove my friendship to you and everyone else…" Angel said as she put a light blue ribbon with a silver coin and the royal seal around Riku's neck.

"I'll come back to see you… some day…" said Angel as she got up and walked to where everyone was looking for her. Riku just watched her go; he was sad to see her leave but was super happy to know that he had finally made a friend. Riku slowly went home with out being caught or seen that night…

The next day was a very imported day to Riku and his brothers and sister, today they were going to learn how to fly and not to soon by the looks of it, a powerful winter was coming around the corner… one that was said to last longer then a few months. But Riku wasn't doing a very good job at flying, he fell every time he got into the air and ended up somewhere in the lake…

"Riku, if you don't learn to fly now you'll never be able to get to warmer lands." Said Mrs Duck as she helped her son up.

"Wait. Warmer lands? You mean we can't stay here tonight?" asked Riku.

"Of course not! We have to go somewhere else tonight or we'll die from the cold, you have to understand Riku…" Mrs Duck said sadly.

"But I'm going to see my friend tonight!" Riku yelled, he gasped when he realized he had yelled at his mother and told her about his friend. The lovely Princess Angel.

"Is you're friend a bird, Riku?" asked Mrs Duck after getting over her shock that her son had caused.

"No… she isn't…" said Riku truthfully.

"She? Riku, who is this friend you speak of?" asked Mrs Duck who was worried that her son may had falling in love.

"The Princess from the castle, Princess Angel…" Riku told his mother.

"Riku… I don't think you will be able to see her for a while…" said Mrs Duck sadly.

"Why not? Is it because I'm ugly? Is it?" Riku asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh no my son, it's not like that." Mrs Duck said as she tried to hug her son, but Riku pushed her away.

"Then what is it?" Riku yelled.

"It's because you're a bird and she's human… you two can never be together… no matter what… she will only see you as a bird…" Mrs Duck told her son with all the sorrow in her heart.

"You don't know that! You don't even know her! How can you say that? She is pure and kind unlike you!" Riku yelled as he swam away from his family with tears in his eyes, his brothers and sister tried to stop him but it was no use. Riku had ran away from his home and everything else around him…

Riku only stopped when he got to the edge of the lake where he had meat the beautiful Princess Angel, Riku got out of the lake and waited for his princess…

He waited and waited and waited, but she did not come…

The winter came and it came hard, snow fell so fast that the whole world was soon covered in endless whiteness… The wind blew so hard that trees began to break them… And the coldness was so strong that it could kill anything that tried to move…

But poor Riku stayed put, just waiting for his princess, preying that soon she would come with a smile across her face when she saw him… But the cold was making Riku sleepy, he tried to stay awake but it was no use soon Riku drifted into a deep sleep just waiting for his princess…

Almost hours later, Riku woke up feeling warm. Riku slowly found himself inside a cave with a small fire not to far from him; the fire was giving him warmth. Riku looked around, how did he wine up here?

"Oh! You're wake!" said a voice; Riku turned his head to see who had spoken. It was a big mouse, a very big mouse… it was three feet tall and was wearing a red dress with red shoes and white gloves.

"Who-who are you?" Riku asked as he backed up in fear.

"It's alright. My name is Minnie Mouse. My husband found you out in the cold and brought you here to our cave. With some help from our friend's here." Said Minnie as she pointed out two other animals that were sleeping in the cave.

One was a bird that Riku had never seen; it had a head of a duck but the body of a Red-billed Hornbill and it was white all over part from its yellow mouth and it was wearing a blue hat. The other one was a turtle, it looked vey odd looking, its shell was yellow and it was wearing a green hat. Before Riku could even blink, the two animals woke up from there nap's.

"Oh. Look Donald, he's awake!" said the turtle smiling gooferly.

"Huh? Oh! You're right Goofy. He is awake!" said the bird.

"H-H-Hello. I-I-I'm R-Riku." Riku said trying to be nice.

"Hello there Riku! I'm Donald!" said Donald, the bird.

"And I'm Goofy!" said Goofy, the turtle. Riku smiled to himself, he made some new friends and they had saved him from the cold.

"Well, who knew you'll all become friends so fast!" lathed a voice from the mouth of the cave. Riku turned around to face whoever was behind him. It was another big mouse, but this one was wearing a white long sleeved top and a pair of red shorts with yellow shoes and white gloves.

"Riku right? I'm Mickey Mouse, I was the one who found you." Said Mickey, the other mouse.

"Oh, well thank you Mickey for saving me." Said Riku as he bowed his head.

"You're welcome, but there is something I just don't understand…" said Mickey.

"And what's that my love?" asked Minnie looking at her husband.

"I don't understand why Riku here didn't fly off with the other birds to somewhere warm or why he was sleeping in the middle of a storm?" Mickey asked. Riku looked away in embarrassment before telling his tell…

"So you were waiting for Princess Angel?" asked Minnie as she took a bite out of some food that her husband had brought. Riku nodded his head as he swallowed some bread that he was given.

"Yes… she is my first and best friend yet… and all I ever wanted to do was to make her happy…" said Riku as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Well then, as soon as this storm stops, I will teach you to fly! That may make her happy!" said Donald waving his wings around.

"And I could teach ya how to defend her from any bad people!" said Goofy with a smile.

"Those are great ideas! We can all help you until the day you're princess will come too see you!" said Mickey feeling like he could finally do something to help the poor bird.

"What do you say Riku?" asked Minnie. Riku thought for a while, thinking of his princess and how he could truly make her happy.

"I say, when the first lesson?" Riku joked, everyone lathed including Riku, as the storm went on all they could do was talk about there plans and slept the endless night away…

The winter lasted a very long time, ten years to be in-fact. But that didn't stop Riku from learning everything that he needed to learn and more.

Riku was just waking up after a good night sleep and was now walking out of the cave to see the sunlight. Riku smiled as he saw the sun; just a week ago Donald had found a big hole in the ice covered lake where the sun had been shining, and that only could mean one thing spring was finally here!

Riku stretched out his wings, he had grown and changed in the past ten years, he was no longer grey in colour but silver white colour, he was at least four maybe even six times bigger then any old duck. And yet no matter what Riku did, he always wore the blue ribbon that his princess had given him those many years ago.

The lake was now no longer ice and snow, but lovely blue water. Beautiful spring flowers were slowly blooming around the lake, tree's were all turning green again and most of the animals the lived in or near the lake had began to come back and relive there life's.

Riku smiled as he and his friends, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy, went around the edge of the lake and stopped at Riku's old nest.

"I can't believe it's been so long since I used to be a little ugly duckling…" said Riku as he saw the nest.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned around to see a bunch of ducks flying down and landing in the lake.

"Why should we?" asked Mickey getting ready for a fight.

"Because, that's our nest! We know it from anywhere!" said one of the ducks crossly. Riku almost gasped to this news, could it be?

"Wakka? Selphie? Sora? Roxas?" Riku asked the four young adult ducks.

"How do you know our names?" asked a brown duck, it was Sora.

"It's me! Riku!" said Riku happily as his friends looked in disbelieve. The four ducks looked at him and then at each other before talking to each other. Riku just sat there waiting for someone to say something.

"If you're really Riku, then tell us what happen when we first meet Yuna?" asked the female duck, who was Selphie.

"Easy, she saw all of you but when she saw me she asked if I was really her baby and said it was not possible and I was too ugly to be even a bird." Riku said waving one wing like it was nothing, the ducks gasped.

"Oh my! It is you Riku!" said Roxas.

"But how did you become so big?" asked Wakka looking lost.

"Or so white?" asked Selphie.

"Children! Why did you fly off like that?" asked another voice, everyone looked up to see Mrs Duck coming down to land.

"Mother! Look! It's Riku!" said Sora with a smile as he pointed to Riku. Mrs Duck looked up at Riku and gasped.

"Riku? Oh my. Riku, you've grown into swan!" said Mrs Duck as she got a good look at her son.

"Huh? Swan? But I thought I was a very big, ugly duck." Said Riku trying to figure out why his mother just called him a swan, swans were meant to be beautiful, he wasn't beautiful was he?

"Oh no Riku. You're a swan now, I've should have known from the beginning…" said Mrs Duck as she hugged her son. Riku couldn't handle it; he was a swan, the most beautiful bird known to the whole animal kingdom…

After half an hour later, when Riku had told his story and after his family had told their story, Donald and Goofy both noticed someone coming towards the lake…

"Let's hide it mite be a hunter…" said Mickey, pulling his wife closer as they both went behind a huge rock just in-case. Donald went into a tree to hide, while Goofy, Riku and his family stayed within the weeds; Riku was in-front to make sure that his family would be safe…

No-one moved until they saw who it was, a young lady. The young lady was wearing a long white dress with a silver ribbon as a belt and a pair of white shoes; she had long brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes that shined with sadness…

"Who's that?" asked Selphie in a whisper, everyone but Riku shock their heads from not knowing the young lady. But Riku did, he knew who it was from the moment he saw her eyes, it was Angel, his princess!

"Princess Angel…" he whispered as he swam up to the edge of the lake to meet his princess… the princess had grown into a very beautiful young lady, she looked about 18 years old now but was still very cute…

Angel was just looking at the lake when she heard something coming her way; she looked down to see the most beautiful swan she had ever seen! But it wasn't just the beauty that she saw in the swan, but what was around the swan's neck, a blue ribbon with a silver coin and the royal seal!

"Oh my! My pretty bird friend? Is that you? Wow… you've grown into a beautiful swan…" said Angel as she sat down at the lakes edge and put her hand out so that she could touch Riku, her beautiful swan… Riku swam closer; letting his princess touch him… the others just sat and watched the two friends get to know each other again…

The poor princess was being forced to marry! She had to meet someone to become her husband soon or she will be forced to marry some random guy that she would just hate to be with… Riku knew how she felt, his mother tried everything to pair him up with some other duck but it never worked…

"Hey! Princess! Where are you?" asked a voice, Angel stood up and turned around to face a young man with scruffy red hair and big thick glasses that couldn't even show the young man's eyes.

"There you are Princess. I was hoping to talk to you…" said the young man. Riku almost fell into the lake; the young man was really ugly! Big nose, spots all over, oversized front teeth and he was wearing pink from head to toe!

"What do you want Francis?" Angel asked crossly, she was not happy to see him.

"W-W-Well… I-I-I-I-!" started Francis.

"Oh just spit it out!" yelled the princess.

"I-WANT-TO-MARRY-YOU!" said Francis very quickly in one breath. Both Angel and Riku stood there in shock until Angel could figure out what Francis had just said.

"Francis… you're not… my type… sorry…" said Angel trying to not hurt Francis' feelings.

"Oh… right…" said Francis sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a _nice_ guy… but I'm waiting for the right person…" Angel told him while putting his shoulder.

"Okay. I understand. Thank you for being true with me." Said Francis as he left and went home, Angel sighed and let herself flop onto the ground.

"That's the fifth person that's asked me to marry them…" she sighed, Riku sat up close to his princess and laid his head on her shoulder. Angel looked down at her swan and smiled.

"Oh my lovely swan friend… I wish there was a man just like you, someone who will listen to me and to always be at my side…" she muttered towards Riku. Riku blushed; she wanted someone just like him! Oh how he wished he was human right now…

Soon Angel had to leave because of her family, but as she left her swan, Riku began to prey that somehow he could become a human for his dear princess…

"Say what?" yelled Wakka after Riku and his friends went to the cave to eat and Riku had told his deepest wish yet.

"I said I wish to be human, what's so hard about that?" asked Riku after he made Wakka sit down again.

"Riku, you've just found out you're a swan and now you want to become a human! Humans kill birds and animals Riku! Do you really want to do that?" asked Selphie.

"Not really, but swear to you now that if I ever become a human I shall never harm any bird or animal ever in my life time." Said Riku putting a wing to his heart to seal his promise. Minnie, who was sitting near Riku and her husband, looked thoughtful for a while as she listen to what Riku wanted.

"Mickey my love, don't you still know where Master Yin Sid lives?" asked the female mouse to her husband, everyone looked up to see what the mouse couple were talking about.

"Who's Master Yin Sid?" asked Sora and Roxas at the same time.

"He's my teacher and a very powerful wizard, he knows almost everything about magic and tracformations!" said Mickey with a smile as he remebered the good times he had with his Master.

"So, he can turn me into a human then?" asked Riku with a hopeful look across his face. Wakka, Selphie, Sora and Roxas just looked at their 'brother' in disbelive; did he really want to become a human?

"I'm very sure he can, but is it really okay with you and your family?" asked Mickey noticeing the brothers and sister looking at Riku. Riku looked back at his family, it had been ten years that he had seen them, he can live without them and they could live without him… could they?

"Riku… it's okay… you can do whatever you want to do, even if you become a human I'll still will be able to call you my son…" said Mrs Duck at last, her children couldn't belive what she just said, she was giving Riku purmision to become a human! Riku smiled at his mother and hugged her.

"Thank you…" he wispered, Mrs Duck just nodded her head and let go of her son for the last time… after riku's family had finshed talking about why Mrs Duck had let Riku go, Mickey told Riku that he would head over to Master Yin Sid home and ask him if he could turn Riku into a human real soon…

"Soon you'll be a human and then you could marry the princess!" said Goofy with a lath, Riku went bright red from embarrassment and tried to hit Goofy but it was no use. After a bit more talking, everyone fell asleep part from Riku who couldn't wait to become a human, he would be able to tell her how he felt and more, tomorrow was looking so bright for him and his princess…

The next day, Riku was just waiting for his princess and Mickey to come with Master Yin Sid so he could become a human. It was beginning to get dark as the sun began to set, Riku was starting to worry. Both his princess and his friend were very late, where were they? Suddenly there was a sound of someone running into the woods and towards the lake; Riku looked up to see his princess running towards where she had met her beautiful swan… she stopped to catch her breath, she was wearing the same outfit but she had a long white clock hanging around her neck.

"Oh god... that was close… I'm not going to marry that brat!" she said to herself, Riku looked at his princess; she had ran away from home to not marry some guy? Riku climbed out of the lake and walked towards Angel to comfort her. Angel spotted her lovely swan coming up beside her.

"Oh my swan. I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner; my father is trying to make me marry some brat that is meant to be older then me." Said Angel after sitting herself down.

"Oh how I wish I could marry someone nice and kind like you…" she sighed before falling asleep near her swan, Riku sat there for a while before curling himself up against his princess and fell asleep as well…

It was almost midnight when Riku was awoken by a sound, he looked around and saw Mickey and a tall old man with a long grey beard and was wearing blue robes.

"Sorry we're so late, but the whole kingdom is looking for Princess Angel." Said Mickey pointing to the sleeping girl.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you've made it. And I'm taking that you're Master Yin Sid, yes?" asked Riku tilting his head towards the man in blue robes.

"Yes I am, I've heard that you wished to be human, am I right?" asked Master Yin Sid, Riku nodded his head before looking over to his sleeping princess.

"Yes… I want to become human for her…" Riku said with a sigh. Master Yin Sid knew the look the Riku was giving the princess, the look of love…

"I see… alright, I shall turn you into a human and I know you will become a great person in no time…" said Master Yin Sid in a low voice.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" said Riku with a smile, Master Yin Sid nodded his head and told Riku to go into the lake so that he could begin the transformation spell. As soon as Master Yin Sid started to chant the spell, Angel began to wake up.

"Hm? Wha? What's going on?" she asked, suddenly she spotted her swan in the lake, the moon giving off some light for her to see. Her eyes went wide in fear when she saw a bright light coming from below her swan.

"Oh no! My swan!" Angel gasped as she got up and tried to get to the lake, but suddenly she was stopped by a three foot mouse in clothes.

"Please dear princess, you're swan is just fine. Please just watch to see what I mean." Said Mickey, but Angel didn't know his name but she did as it asked and watched her swan. Riku felt the spell working strait away, water soon covered him head to toe and began to do its work. He felt his wings become slim and round, his legs becoming longer, his neck becoming shorter, the transformation went on for a while more until it stopped…

Riku still found himself under water but now he was dying for air, so he had to surface and fast. When he surfaced he gasped out of air and started to shake from the cold water, that's when Riku noticed his legs just under him… they were human legs! Riku then noticed he had arms and hands, all of them covered in the light coloured skin! He also spotted something coming off from the top of his head, long sliver like hair! He blinked as he saw himself in the light of the water; he still had his aqua eyes and the blue ribbon that the princess had given him around his neck. Wait. The princess!

Riku looked other towards where his princess was and saw her just standing and starring right at him. Master Yin Sid and Mickey had left the two alone and headed towards the cave. Riku smiled, he was human he now had a chance! He tried to stand up but he didn't stay up for long, he fell backwards into the lake with a big splash. Angel gasped when she saw the young man in the lake fall over and took off her white clock and then she rushed over to help the guy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Riku looked up to see his princess putting her hand out to help him.

"Yeah… I think so…" he said, Riku then noticed his new voice deep but soft. He took Angel's hand and stood up with her help.

"Um… I hate to ask but how did you end up in the lake?" asked Angel.

"Um… I was swimming around and waiting for this transformation spell to take action… and Ur… well here I am!" said Riku trying to stay warm, that's when Angel noticed that the guy was naked.

"Oh! Um… hold on, let me just get my clock…" she said as she helped Riku across the lake and to where she had been sleeping. She also helped Riku get dressed with her clock as Riku sat down and watched her.

"Thank you… Angel…" he whispered.

"That's okay, I'm just glad to-" she stopped talking to look at him just smiling at her.

"How did you know my name?" she asked him, not feeling safe anymore. Riku just smiled and put a hand to the ribbon around his neck.

"Because… I'm a friend of yours, remember?" he asked pointing to the ribbon. Angel did spot the ribbon, but she couldn't believe it. This guy was her swan! No way! That's imposable!

"You-you can't be my swan friend! That's just-!" Angel started to say, but Riku cut her off.

"Imposable? I know, but it's true. I am you're swan friend, but the name is Riku not swan…" Riku said leaning towards his princess, Angel tried to get away but there was nowhere to go.

"R-Riku?... okay… but why become a human?" she asked felling a bit lost.

"Because… you wanted a guy who would listen to you and to always be beside you no matter what, someone nice and kind like me… so I asked a wizard to turn me into a human just for you…" Riku said in a whisper before leaning in towards Angel face and kissed her on the lips! Angel gasped within the kiss, she tried to get away but she was enjoying the kiss to much! Soon Riku pulled away from the kiss and saw his princess face in shock, did he do something wrong?

"Sorry… I guess I shouldn't have done that…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Angel shocked her head and smiled.

"No… its okay… but you're right… I do want someone like you… I need you…" she whispered before kissing Riku again. Riku blushed but smiled, he was in love, with a princess, his princess! The two stayed together though out the night just hugging each other close.

The next day, Angel retuned back to the castle with Riku following her and being lead by hand by his princess, everyone rushed up to the princess to find out where she had been and who the young man was. But Angel didn't listen to them, she just lead Riku towards a room full of clothes and asked one of the maids to help Riku into some clothes.

"We really don't need a guy walking around naked." Angel joked making Riku blush, but soon he was dressed in a long black long sleeved top, a pair of dark blue trousers and some black shoes. And it wasn't to long until one of Angel's sisters came rushing in after hearing the news about her younger sister.

"Angel! What's this all about you bringing some random guy into our home?" yelled a voice, everyone looked towards the voice and spotted a woman at the possible age of 25. The woman had long blonde hair, clear blue eyes and very pale skin. She was wearing a long red dress and had a pink ribbon around her neck. Riku noticed that the ribbon was similar to the one that he was wearing still. And was the same time that Riku noticed the ribbon, the woman spotted Riku.

"Oh my! Who is this? A prince perhaps?" the woman asked as she tried to get her hands on Riku, but Angel stopped her.

"This is Riku; he's a very dear friend of mine. Riku, this is the oldest child of the kingdom, Princess Daisy, my sister." Said Angel trying to keep the two part, now Angel's sister's all had ways to steal the other sister's men right under their noses, so she wasn't taking any chances.

"Oh, well hello there Princess Daisy. It's really nice to meet you." Said Riku trying to be nice. Princess Daisy looked pleased but Angel soon took Riku away.

"Come on Riku, let's go to the garden! I want to show you the white rose's that just bloomed!" said Angel happily pulling Riku along with her, Riku looked at her a bit lost. Was there something wrong with Angel's sisters?

Later, after Angel had shown Riku the whole castle, it wasn't long until Angel's mother and father had caught her and Riku in the ballroom.

"Angel! What do you think you are doing? Running off like that and then bringing a random man into my home!" the King, Angel's father yelled. Riku noticed that both Angel's mother and father had blonde hair and blue eyes, and not only that but all of Angel's sisters and brother had blonde hair and blue eyes too!

"Father! Please! Let me explain!" angel gasped when her father came charging up to her.

"You disobeyed me and ran away from a possible good marriage!" yelled the King.

"I… I… I…" started Angel not sure what to say. That's when Riku jumped in.

"My Lord, please. You're daughter here was helping me with my troubles, I'm sorry for making you worry bought you're child." Riku said with a bow. The King looked at him then back to Angel and then to Riku.

"Hm… and who may you be 'boy'?" asked the King as he began to walk around Riku to see what he looked like.

"My name is Riku; I am a very close friend of Princess Angel." Said Riku watching the King. After having a good two minute stair, the King left without saying another word. Angel's bother and sister's went after their father to ask what was going on while the Queen, Angel's mother had a good look at Riku.

"Hm… well Angel, I have to admit, you know how to pick them lads!" the Queen joked before leaving and making Angle blush.

"MOTHER!" angel yelled as her mother lathed. Riku didn't really understand what happened but he was happy, very happy.

Weeks later there was a party for Angel's brother, Prince Luke, who was going to get married to Princess May from the next door kingdom. Both Angel and Riku were forced to go or Riku wouldn't be able to stay in the castle and live with Angel. But they both soon left the castle and headed for the lake just to talk and have a moment to themselves.

"So… when are we going to tell you're father that we're thinking about getting married then?" Riku asked randomly, Angel just looked at him.

"What? Now just wait a second Riku, I love you very much and we both know we wanted to marry each other, but I don't think we should get married so soon…" Angel said trying to be gentle, but Riku wasn't going to take no for an answer, he went up to Angel and started to make out with her he knew Angel couldn't brake apart from him when he started to kiss her.

"Just because you're a good kisser, do you really think that will make me change my mind on marrying you?" asked Angel as Riku pulled away to breath, Riku thought for a moment.

"Hm… I guessing yes?" he said finally. Angel smiled.

"Well then, tomorrow we shall tell my father that we're getting married in less then a month and don't you dare think about making it later or sooner because I'm the princess." She said with a smirk, Riku looked at her in shock but soon smiled.

"Okay, my sweet lover…" he said before kissing her again.

And soon after the night faded into day, Riku asked the King to marry Angel and the King said yes! Nearly a month later the two were married and were heading off to their honeymoon, the days were short but the nights were long… they soon came back when Prince Luke had left the kingdom to live with his love making Riku the next King in line!

After many year's the first King and Queen died after happily knowing that they children had all married someone and that the kingdom was in good hands of King Riku and Queen Angel. Both Riku and Angel ruled the kingdom with joy in they hearts and even more so when Angel found out that she would soon be given birth to her loving husbands child…

_And so the ugly duckling which grew up to become a swan, become a man and soon became our great king lived with his love until the day they both died at the age of 119 (118 for Angel.) and their children and their grandchildren and their great grandchildren ruled the lands under they name of… Silverswan… _

**The end. **

**(please review or whatever…) **


End file.
